swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Count Dooku
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Confederacy of Independent Systems, The Sith, Darth Sidious Count Dooku is the enigmatic and compelling leader of the Separatists, a former Jedi Master who broke with the Jedi Order. He is also Darth Tyranous, the new apprentice of the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Powerful, skilled, and charismatic, Dooku leads the secessionists, slowly gathering them together into a Confederacy of Independent Systems. A natural leader of uncommon vision, Count Dooku has enticed thousands of worlds away from the Republic with his dream of reshaping the galaxy, of wiping away the greed and the bureaucracy of and the inequalities that come with them. Of all the Separatists, Dooku alone is the best suited for the task of forging a true and lasting political system- for of all the Separatists, Dooku alone knows the will of The Force and how it can guide the Separatists to a new age of peace and prosperity. But Dooku has fallen under the sway of the Dark Side, and, sadly, cannot see how it clouds his judgment. As a Jedi Master, Dooku is assigned to lead a mission to Galidraan, to repel an invasion by Mandalorians- among them, Jango Fett- but his forces are only hastily assembled, and he loses over half of the Jedi assigned to him. Only later does Dooku learn that he had been manipulated; Galidraan's governor had actually hired the Mandalorians for another job, wanting the Jedi to get rid of them when they became inconventent. Anyone but a Jedi might have been enraged by this betrayal, but Dooku is more disappointed in how the Jedi Order had become dupes for The Galactic Republic. Upon hearing the news that his former apprentice, Komari Vosa, had been killed while on a similarly pointless mission, Dooku resigns from the Jedi Order. Soon after his departure, though, Count Dooku is visited by the Dark Lord of The Sith, Darth Sidious. The loss of the Sith Lord's former apprentice, Darth Maul, motivates Sidious to seek out a new apprentice, a convert who already has the training he needs- and who can be turned to the Dark Side. Dooku fits the bill perfectly, a fully trained Jedi Master with radical philosophies on galactic politics. Dooku is disenchanted with The Jedi way just enough to hear what the Sith Lord has to say rather than immediately attack him or notify the Jedi High Council. Sidious's words are compelling; he, too, believes that the Republic is rapidly being crushed under its own weight, and that a new order is desperately needed. But he, Sidious, cannot adequately effect change without attracting the attention of The Jedi. Furthermore, the last thing the Sith Lord can afford at this point is to be exposed; his plans to rescue the Republic from itself depend on his own anonymity. The need for security severely hinders Sidious. He needs someone who can openly talk to the right people, to arrange meetings between them, and to serve as the public voice for the secessionist movement he proposes. In exchange for Dooku becoming that person, Sidious agrees to teach the former Jedi Master about the Dark Side of The Force and how Dooku can use it to bring about the positive changes they both envision for the galaxy. So, yet again, Dooku chooses his Destiny. But in doing so, he has truly sealed his fate. Count Dooku Statistics (CL 18) Medium Human Jedi 7/Jedi Knight 5/Jedi Master 4/Sith Lord 2 Destiny Points: 3; Force Points: 7; Strong in the Force; Dark Side Score: 14 Initiative: '+16; '''Senses: 'Use the Force: +17 'Languages: '''Basic, Geonosian, Shyriiwook (Understand only) Defenses Reflex Defense: 33 (Flat-Footed: 31; 'Lightsaber Defense: 36), Fortitude Defense: 32, Will Defense: 33; Block Hit Points: 141, Damage Threshold: 32 Immune: 'Fear effects Offense '''Speed: '''6 squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +22 (2d8+9) 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +20 (3d8+9) with Rapid Strike 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +19 (2d8+9) and Lightsaber +19 (2d8+9) with Double Attack 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +17 (3d8+9) and Lightsaber +17 (3d8+9) with Rapid Strike and Double Attack 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +14 (2d8+9) and Lightsaber +14 (2d8+9) and Lightsaber +14 (2d8+9) with Triple Attack 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +12 (3d8+9) and Lightsaber +12 (3d8+9) and Lightsaber +12 (3d8+9) with Rapid Strike and Triple Attack 'Ranged: '''By Weapon +20 'Base Attack Bonus: +18, Grab: '+20 '''Attack Options: 'Double Attack (Lightsabers), Improved Disarm, Melee Defense, Rapid Strike, Triple Attack (Lightsabers), Weapon Finesse '''Special Actions: Lightsaber Defense (+3), Makashi, Serenity, Temptation Force Power Suite (Use the Force +17): ''Force Grip, ''Force Lightning, Force Slam, Force Thrust, Mind Trick, Move Object Force Secrets: 'Devastating Power, Distant Power, Multitarget Power, Quicken Power 'Force Techniques: 'Force Power Mastery, Improved Move Light Object Base Stats '''Abilities: 'Strength 11, Dexterity 14, Constitution 13, Intelligence 15, Wisdom 14, Charisma 16 '''Talents: Adept Negotiator, Block, Force Deception, Force Perception, Force Persuasion, Lightsaber Defense (+3), Makashi, Multiattack Proficiency (Lightsabers), Severing Strike, Telekinetic Savant 'Feats: 'Double Attack (Lightsabers), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Improved Disarm, Melee Defense, Rapid Strike, Strong in the Force, Triple Attack (Lightsabers), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons), Whirlwind Attack 'Skills: 'Initiative +16, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +16, Knowledge (Social Sciences) +16, Perception +16, Use the Force +17 (May substitute for Deception, Perception, and Persuasion checks) 'Possessions: 'Lightsaber (Self-Built) Category:Humans